Innocent Blood
by BloodLust09
Summary: Kaeson Parker is new to Bon Temps and quickly realizes that there is more than meets the eye to the small town. She encounters werewolves, shapeshifters, vampires and most importantly, Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

Kaeson Parker had been living in Bon Temps and working at Merlotte's Bar and Grill for about three months now, and she has learned and seen more than she had in her twenty years all together. When she first started working, Sam had placed her on the day shift but then after about three weeks, he moved her to the night shift which was a total different animal. Since she started working at Merlotte's she had encountered vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, telepaths and Lord only knows what else. One of her own friends and co-workers, Sookie Stackhouse, was a telepath herself. This fact threw Kaeson for a loop when she first found out about it, but she has some-what grown accustomed to it, and also the fact that Sookie's boyfriend, Bill Compton, was a vampire.

"Kaeson." Sam's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Yeah, Sam? Sorry, I'm not all here tonight."

"Well, you better get all here 'cause it's gonna be a busy night and I don't have enough waitresses to pick up your slack. That and I don't want Arlene jumping down my throat 'cause she's the only waitress working." He said as he dried off shot glasses at the bar.

"Yes sir, it won't happen again." Kaeson replied as she picked up a tray full of drinks and proceeded to take to a waiting table.

Sam just shook his head as he watched her walk away, her dirty blonde ponytail swishing from side to side with every step and her sterling silver cross necklace sparkling underneath the bar lights. He was getting a little worried about his decision to move her to the night shift, but he figured she could handle it, after all she had been working here for three months and hadn't quit yet.

As Kaeson served Jason Stackhouse and his friend's their drinks, Sookie came running in apologizing for her late arrival. Kaeson gave her a reassuring smile and nodded toward a couple that was waiting to be seated. Sookie returned the smile and quickly headed off to seat them.

The rest of the night went by fairly fast because of all the business they were having. As it got closer to closing time, Sam was nice enough to let them off early and he would close up. Sookie and Kaeson were in the back gathering their things when Sookie asked,

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Well, I hadn't really planned on anything since it's my day off."

"Would you like to go to Shreveport then?"

"What's in Shreveport?" Kaeson asked as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Oh, nothing really. I just need to take care of some business and I figured you would like to tag along. It would give you a chance to see more than Bon Temps too." Sookie replied as she shouldered her purse.

"Sure, why not. I mean what' the worst thing that would happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Fangtasia?" Kaeson asked as she looked over at Sookie in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, just for a bit and then we can catch a movie or something." Sookie replied as she parked her car.

Kaeson rolled her eyes as they got out of the car and asked:

"What type of business do you have at a vampire bar when it isn't even open yet?"

"Vampire business, of course." Sookie said as they walked in.

"Of course I couldn't have a simple, non-supernatural, bar free weekend." Kaeson mumbled under her breath as she looked around at the very tastefully designed bar. The main colors where red and black and the main fabric was leather. There were couches sat about and at one end of the bar there was a throne type chair seated to overlook the whole bar. Kaeson walked over to the throne to get a closer look at it.

"I wouldn't go near that if I were you, Kae. Eric!" Sookie yelled as she walked over to the bar and looked back to the offices.

"Why not?" Kaeson asked as she bent down to inspect the carving on the arm rests and then glanced over to where Sookie was standing.

With speed only vampires possess, a man appeared next to Sookie from the back office. He was tall, blonde, blue-eyed, dressed in all black and extremely handsome. His hair was short and combed back. His facial features where sharp, but attractive none the less. His skin was pale and looked extremely soft. He had ropes of muscle over his arms which seemed to tense up as he looked at Sookie. Kaeson caught herself studying him more than she should have been and quickly averted her eyes back to the throne.

"How can I be of service Ms. Stackhouse?" The man asked silkily, eyeing Sookie as if she was some type of food. Then again he was a vampire so anything with a pulse was counted as prey.

"Eric, I need to talk to you."

"Is that not always the case, Sookie?"

"First though, I'd like you to meet Kaeson." Sookie said as she motioned over to where Kaeson was studying the throne's carving and craftsmanship.

Eric's gaze followed Sookie's gesture and fell on Kaeson. When Kaeson saw Eric look over at her and some unknown emotion cross his face, she quickly stepped back from the seat and sat on the floor, green eyes wide.

"Sorry!" Kaeson exclaimed, quickly covered her mouth and looked at Eric nervously.

Eric's lips curved into a half smile and let out a soft chuckle as he walked toward Kaeson.

"Eric won't hurt you, will you Eric?" Sookie replied reading Kaeson's fearful thoughts.

"Of course not." He replied as he stretched out a hand to Kaeson.

Kaeson reluctantly took his hand and he pulled her up in one swift effortless motion.

"You are lucky I'm in a good mood today, any other time you would have been dead." Eric said a bit amused as he released her.

"Thank you for sparing me. I didn't know-"

"What did you say your name was?"

"Kaeson Parker."

"Eric Northman. What did you need to talk to me about, Sookie?" He asked as he turned back toward her.

"We need to talk in private about it."

"No problem, we'll go to my office."

"I can wait out in the car." Kaeson piped up timidly.

"No, make yourself comfortable in here. However, do not touch the throne." Eric said leading Sookie to the back.

"Yes sir, and thank you." Kaeson replied as she looked down at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

I rewrote this chapter in order to help clear up some confusion and fix Sookie's lecture, I hope it's better! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"So how did the business go?" Kaeson asked as they drove back to Bon Temps from Fangtasia.<p>

"As well as it could go with a stubborn vampire."

"What was is about?" She asked as Sookie pulled up into a restaurant parking lot.

"Nothing important, you know just boring stuff." Sookie replied as they got out of the car and started toward the door.

They walked in and were seated by their hostess. The restaurant Sookie had picked was Cajun and the décor reflected it. It was dark, mismatched table and chairs, and alligator everywhere. The waitress came by and took their food and drink orders shortly after they were seated. Kaeson thought this was the best opportunity to get more information about this attractive stubborn vampire, Eric Northman.

"What can you tell me about this Eric Northman?"

"Why so curious?"

"You did take me to his bar for your business." Kaeson countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Fair enough, but I think you just want to know because you like him." Sookie replied suppressing a laugh.

"I don't even know him! And he's not that attractive anyways."

"Why don't you ask him the questions yourself?" Sookie asked laughing as the waitress set down their drinks.

"Never mind, just forget it." Kaeson said taking a sip of her sweet tea.

Sookie laughed and tried to lighten the mood with conversations of work and Sam, Jason and his attempt to switch careers, Bill and her, and Bon Temps. The slow and usually one sided conversation lasted through dinner and a couple more glasses of sweet tea. Finally Kaeson had enough and asked,

"Can we go back to Fangtasia?"

"We just left there. Do you wish to see Eric, the 'Scandinavian Vampire God' again so soon?" Sookie asked laughing.

"No, I just want a drink."

"You can get a drink here." Sookie replied raising an eyebrow.

"Not a good one." Kaeson replied determinedly.

Sookie leaned forward and looked seriously at Kaeson,

"Look, I don't blame you I was in awe of him to when I first met him too. Eric is dangerous and has a temper. He even told you himself that if he wasn't in such a good mood tonight, he would have killed you. He is not something to be played with or invoked, Kaeson. I shouldn't have taken you there in the first place, you were better off not knowing Eric Northman existed."

Kaeson just looked down at her tea during Sookie's speech and traced her fingertip around the glass rim. She couldn't help but think that everything that Sookie was saying about Eric negatively made him even more attractive to her. There was no way he could be as bad as she was making him out to be. When she looked at his eyes earlier that night she noticed on the outside of those baby blues were cold and doubt but behind them there were experience, wisdom and compassion. Kaeson decided to play it cool and keep her feelings hidden. After all the chances of Eric and her winding up together was slim to none.

"So does this mean that you're not taking me back to Fangtasia? I don't want to go back for him, like I said he's not that attractive and he creeps me out anyways." Kaeson said refocusing on Sookie who now shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You did make him smile though, for as long as I've known him he hardly does that the first time he meets someone." Sookie said studying Kaeson.

"Well, there is nothing there and whatever he may be looking for in me he isn't going to find it. I just want a drink or two, so if you're not going to take me to Fangtasia take me home so I can go to Merlotte's."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaeson had a sense of satisfaction as Sookie pulled the car into Fangtasia's parking lot and closed her cell phone after talking to Bill. Sookie, on the other hand, did not look happy at all about her decision to take Kaeson back to Fangtasia.

"Bill is coming out though." Sookie said as they exited the car.

"You will come up to see Eric when the bar isn't open, but when it is open with more people you are scared?" Kaeson said a bit puzzled.

"That's the point; there are more people, vampires and the occasional wolf. That is hard to come by in Fangtasia though, unless Eric knows them they don't get through." Sookie said as they walked to the door and chatted with Pam, Eric's prodigy.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" Pam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To have a few drinks. Pam, this is Kaeson. Kaeson, this is Pam."

"So, you're the 'Throne Inspector'." Pam chuckled as she eyed Kaeson.

Kaeson didn't say anything; she just looked down and tried to keep from blushing. 'Apparently, Eric likes to talk.' She thought to herself and they walked by Pam into the bar. Sookie and she took a seat at a booth somewhat at the end of the bar away from everyone. After they ordered their drinks, Kaeson began to look around at her surroundings. The bar somehow looked different when there were people. The bar seemed to be bigger than she remembered from earlier. It also had a different feel to it, earlier it was somewhat creepy and foreboding, but now it was light hearted and comfortable. She was looking around at all the people that were there and what they were doing, then Eric came out from the back and took his seat at the throne. It seemed as if he had a magnetic pull because everyone seemed to flock to where he was at, but there was a safe distance between them and him.

"What are they doing?' Kaeson asked still looking as the waitress set down the drinks.

"Trying to offer themselves to him." Sookie said indifferently, taking a drink.

"WHAT?" Kaeson exclaimed as she turned to look at Sookie.

"Yup, that's the kind of sick freak Eric is. He only drinks from the ones he thinks is 'worthy'. They actually view it as an honor if he drinks from you. If it's a girl, which it usually is, he will probably screw them later."

"Nu-Uh. You're just saying that." Kaeson said in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Kae, I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. You can even ask Bill."

"He's not even-''

"Good evening, Ms. Parker." Bill said as he slid into the booth, next to Sookie.

Kaeson smiled and thought, 'I will never get use to this kind of stuff.'

"I told you Bill, call me Kae. I hate formalities."

"So what have you been up to?" Sookie asked as she leaned on Bill's shoulder.

"I'll go get you a Tru Blood, Bill. O negative, right?" Kaeson asked as she slid out of the booth.

"Yes, thank you Kae." Bill replied offering a small smile.

Kaeson walked through the crowd and eventually made it to the bar and ordered the Tru Blood and as she was waiting for it to be warmed up, she looked around again. There was still a long line to get into the bar. She looked up at the throne to see Eric hungrily inspecting some girl's neck. Kaeson shook her head and was about to look away when Eric glanced at her and held her gaze. She could feel herself blushing as she offered him a small smile, his jaw muscle seemed to twitch and he hastily dismissed the girl that he was inspecting and went back to the offices.

Kaeson let out a sigh as she picked up the Tru Blood and walked back to the booth. Sookie and Bill were still engrossed in their conversation when Kaeson took her seat and slid Bill his drink. Bill broke away from the conversation to say a quick thanks but Sookie quickly brought him back, determined to settle what they were arguing about. Not wanting to be a bother or to sit and listen to their private affairs, Kaeson said:

"I'm going to run to the bathroom and maybe dance a bit."

"Kae, you don't have to leave." Sookie protested.

"I don't mind, really. You haven't seen each other for some time. If you wanted to, Bill can take you home and I can drive your car back."

"Kae, we will not leave you here alone." Bill said in his dark, rich, southern accent.

"I won't be alone there is about a hundred people here." Kaeson replied smiling.

"He means unprotected." Sookie said staring Kaeson down.

"Eric has plenty of bouncers; if anything gets out of hand they will take care of it. That and I'm sure if you go talk to him, he will keep an eye on me too."

"She has no idea what Eric is capable of." Bill muttered under his breath.

"Kaeson, I didn't even want to take you here in the first place, what makes you think that I will leave you here alone?" Sookie said as she set down her drink rather hard.

"He won't hurt me if you tell him not to. Seriously go, ya'll need some time together. I won't mind, after all I am a grown woman and can take care of myself." Kaeson replied as she rose from the booth and walked to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaeson tried to calm herself down on the way to the bathroom. 'I can't believe they treat me like I'm a child!' Kaeson thought as she opened the door to the ladies' restroom. After she used the bathroom, she inspected herself in the mirror. The jeans and t-shirt she was wearing was hardly what she would even consider on wearing if she knew she was going to be out. Her make-up was a bit smeared so she fixed it and then stared to work on her hair. She redid her ponytail and placed it a bit higher so it swayed a bit more and slipped her cross necklace underneath her shirt. After all, she doubted a sterling silver crucifix was a good thing to be wearing it at a vampire bar.

She walked out of the bathroom feeling a bit more confident and scanned the dance floor for an empty spot. She found one somewhat off to the side and quickly inserted herself in the crowd. It was the first time she had danced with strangers in a while and the first time she had ever danced with a vampire. As she was dancing she looked up to see Sookie and Bill talking to Eric and glance in her direction. Eric seemed to tense up and then eventually nodded his head as Sookie and Bill walked toward the door.

The song ended shortly after Sookie and Bill left. As Kaeson was turning to leave, her dancing partner lightly grabbed her arm and asked if he could buy her a drink. She agreed and allowed him to lead her to the bar. He was about five foot nine, broad shouldered, well-muscled, with brown hair and piercing blue-grey eyes. He let her sit first and then took the seat next to her.

"I'm Chris by the way." He said smiling and offering a hand to Kaeson.

"Kaeson." She replied timidly and slipping her hand into his.

They ordered their drinks and chatted a bit. As the bar tender set down their drinks, Pam walked over, tapped Kaeson on the shoulder and whispered in her ear:

"Eric wants to see you in his office."

"What? No." Kaeson replied pulling back from Pam.

"Look, he's not happy as it is and if you don't do as he asks his mood will get worse and no one wants to be around when that happens."

"If he wants to see me, _he_ can come ask."

Pam let out a laugh and smiled as she replied, "You honestly have no idea how the vampire world works, do you sweetheart? Just follow me if you want to live."

Pam began to walk away and Kaeson turned to Chris and said, "Sorry, Chris. I don't want to leave you like this." He gave her an understanding smile and said it wasn't a problem. She smiled as she rose form her seat and tried to catch up to Pam.

Pam was leading her down a dark hall filled with doors. They kept walking to the end door on the right and there Pam stopped and knocked on the door. A sharp voice came from inside, "Come in."

Pam quietly opened the door, "I've brought Ms. Parker, like you requested."

"It took you long enough. Show her in and then leave us."

Pam basically had to push Kaeson in through the door. After she did, she closed the door and her heels could be heard leaving the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a quick Note:

I've had more response to this story than I ever thought I would. If you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters or story plots for others feel free to message me. Sorry, it took me awhile to get new chapters up but they are finally up! =]

Thanks again!

* * *

><p>Kaeson looked up to see Eric looking out of a window with his back to her. She shifted a bit uneasily as her imagination ran wild. Was he going to feed on her, seduce her or kill her? She could see him flashing in front of her, sinking his long, shiny white fangs into her neck and within seconds her lifeless body would drop to the floor. She shuddered as she thought about it, and turned to make a dash for the door. Before she got her hand on the door knob, Eric was there blocking the door, looking sternly down upon her with his bright blue eyes and had grabbed her wrist. She gasped and tried to pull away from him, but to no avail. He stood there holding her wrist and watching her struggle as a small smile played on his lips. When she looked up and saw it, she froze with terror.<p>

"Don't worry Ms. Parker. I promised Sookie I wouldn't hurt you." He said silkily, looking down at her and moving closer to her.

She retreated as far back as he would allow her to and looked down at her wrist which was still clutched in his hand.

"Come now Ms. Parker, I can be civilized. I'm not some blood thirsty animal although, I haven't fed tonight." He said as he released her wrist.

"Have a seat Ms. Parker, and don't think about making an escape. I'm upset enough, and I don't want to break my promise to Sookie." He stated as he gestured toward the couch sitting against the wall and walked back to his desk.

Kaeson obediently walked over and sat on the left side of the couch, the furthest side from Eric's desk. He sat down behind his desk and began working on something using his laptop. The clicks of the key strokes were the only thing to be heard in the room besides Kaeson's occasional sifting. Finally she gained enough courage to ask:

"What do you want with me, Mr. Northman?"

"I don't want anything to do with you." He replied not looking up from his work.

"Then why am I here?"

"You came here on your own accord."

"Not to your office."

Eric glanced up at her from his laptop and responded:

"Do you honestly think I like having this baby sitting job? I didn't ask to watch over a human for the rest of the night. If I had it my way I wouldn't have anything to do with you, or I'd feed from you."

"So let me leave." Kaeson said her temper rising.

"I can't do that."

"I can." Kaeson said as she rose from the couch and walked to the door, she managed to get the door open a bit before Eric was blocking her way again.

"Move." She said through gritted teeth.

"You are being a real pain in the ass right now, Ms. Parker. If you like I can always see that you are placed in the basement, properly restrained."

"I don't like being treated like a child."

"I don't like treating you like a child. Take a seat Ms. Parker, before I get highly upset and do something irrational." As he said the second sentence, he flashed his fangs.

Kaeson crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at Eric with her lips pressed in a thin line. Eric stared back at her with a look of determination flashing through his ice blue eyes.

"Eric, I want to leave." She pleaded softly and reaching out to touch his arm.

"Trust me; I would love it if you left too. You're too much trouble and a pain in the ass."

"Then just let me leave, Sookie doesn't have to know and from what I hear you don't play by the rules anyways." She said smirking and running her fingers down his forearm.

"I keep promises. I will escort you home after the bar closes." He replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"There is no need for that."

"Sookie seems to think there is."

Kaeson let out a breath and sat down on the couch and curled up in the corner of it. Eric walked back over to his desk and began working again.

"Do you bring a lot of girls back here?" Kaeson asked looking around at the office.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but don't talk while I'm working. To answer your question: no, I don't."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then, just sit here?"

"Yes, quietly is preferred."

"No, you're the one not allowing me to leave and I'm not going to sit here in silence."

Eric stopped working and looked over at her.

"I really don't care what you want. I'm busy right now; maybe we can chit-chat when I'm finished up, Ms. Parker."

"Stop calling me that, it's Kaeson. You should take a break and go feed off one of your groupies, so you won't be in such a bad mood. Then again I've heard you're always an asshole all the time."

Eric closed his laptop and said:

"Since I'm such an asshole all the time, I spared you earlier."

"Who gets worked up over some stupid throne anyways? It's just a chair, I'm sure you had your little whores sit in it before."

Before Kaeson could even take her next breath Eric had her pinned against the couch. His muscled body was pressed up against hers, his face inches from hers and his fangs glinting in the office lights.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaeson gazed into his bright blue eyes as her heart hammered against her ribcage. His focus quickly darted between her face and her neck. She placed her hands on his arms and tried to push herself further back into the couch.

"Do you want to take back that remark?" He asked harshly.

"Eric, I don't think this is necessary."

"You apparently don't think at all. Did you assume that if you piss me off enough I would just let you waltz out of here, unprotected and escorted, instead of killing you?"

"Honestly, I did." She replied as she looked off to the side, not meeting Eric's gaze.

Eric released her and looked down at her as he stood in front of her.

"Go ahead and lecture me." Kaeson sighed as she put her head in her hands.

"You need to learn how things work, if you want to survive." Eric replied crouching down to Kaeson's eye level.

"It's hard to learn when everyone treats you like a child and shields you from everything."

"We only want to protect you; we're not going to throw you to the bloodsuckers or wolves, literally. When you're in a situation you are unsure about, proceed with caution not recklessness. Recklessness will only get you killed." He said looking down with softening eyes.

"I just don't know where to start in order to learn." She said looking up at Eric with tears rimming her eyes.

"You will learn soon enough" Eric replied offering a small smile, "Pam can you get Kaeson something to drink?"

Within seconds Pam was at the door with two bottles of water. She handed them to Eric, turned, walked out and closed the door without saying a word. Eric handed her a bottle and set the other one on the table. Kaeson opened it and drank a bit of it as she tried to calm herself.

"Sorry Eric." She said barely above an audible whisper.

"You're forgiven. After all you are new to all this, but your approach needs a lot of work. Your attempt to seduce me was a nice touch though." He said the last part with a raised eyebrow.

Kaeson blushed and chuckled lightly as she leaned back and rested her head on the sofa.

"Did it work?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Almost." He replied as he walked back to his desk.


	8. Chapter 8

After Fangtasia closed up around three am, Eric drove Kaeson home. He did not need any directions, which scared Kaeson. She did not like the idea of Eric Northman knowing where she lived; after all he was somewhat of a dangerous vampire. When they pulled up in her drive way, Eric came around to her side of the car and opened her door. As he walked her to the front door he seemed a bit on edge. When they got to the front porch, Kaeson turned and asked:

"Eric, is there something going on? Do you need to come in for a minute?"

Eric looked at her puzzled for a second until he understood what she meant.

"No, everything is fine. If I was to go into your house, things may happen that we would regret." He replied smiling mischievously.

Kaeson slightly tilted her head to the side as she looked at Eric. He chuckled and nodded toward the door.

"Sure you don't want to stay for a bit? We didn't really get to finish talking about everything."

"You need to sleep; you have work in the morning."

"I can call in sick." She pleaded as he laughed.

"Maybe next time, Kae." He smiled as he waved good-bye and turned to walk away.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he turned back toward her.

"I'm sorry for everything I said earlier, about you being an asshole and everything. You're not that at all."

"Don't tell anyone that after all, I do have a reputation to uphold." He replied and smiled at Kaeson.

She laughed and they exchanged good nights again, and she watched him drive off from her front porch.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone in the state of Louisiana seemed to be at Merlotte's later that day. Kaeson did not get a break all day, but the tips were worth it. As she was walking to the back office to gather her things to go home, Sam approached her.

"Hey, Kaeson?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you work another shift?" He asked timidly while eyeing her carefully.

She sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"Please Kaeson; I'll throw in a bonus."

"Sam, it's not about the money. I just get one day off a week as it is, plus I pulled two doubles last week and I didn't have a break today."

"I know Kaeson, and I'm sorry. I'll give you two or even three days off next week with pay. It's just that Sookie doesn't come in 'till later, it's Jessica's night off and Arlene just called in because her kids are sick-"

"Sam! It's fine, I'll take it. Can I at least take a ten minute nap?"

"Yes. Thank you so much Kaeson! I'll take you out to dinner sometime next week too." He replied as he hugged her tight.

"Sam, it's not a big deal. What's gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You've been acting desperate lately, for work positions, I mean."

"It's crazy running your own business" he said smiling, "now, go get a nap."

Kaeson smiled as Sam quietly closed the door and then she stretched out on the couch. Sam let her sleep for about twenty minutes until he decided to wake her up.

Kaeson drug herself back to work and was quickly slammed with what seemed like twice as many people than had came through the bar earlier that day. She was hoping Sookie would show up a bit early because she was the only waitress working but she knew better than that. Her twenty minute nap had worn out long ago by the time Sookie walked in the door. Kaeson looked at her watch, Sookie was an hour early. She felt relieved until she seen Bill and Eric entering after her. Kaeson sighed as she walked over and lead them to their table.

Sookie was apparently reading her thoughts,

"After I take care of these boys I'll clock in. I thought you worked the morning shift today?"

"I did, and then Sam needed an extra set of hands. Thank you so much Sookie. It's been hectic all day today." Kaeson replied as they sat down at their table.

She took their drink orders and blushed as Eric looked her over. When she walked off they began to have an intense conversation. After waiting a couple of tables, she quietly placed their drinks on the table and quickly went back to work. She could not help but have the feeling that Eric was watching her from across the room, but dismissed it as wishful thinking.

Kaeson was too busy waiting the rest of her tables to wonder what was being discussed between the three of them or how long they were sitting there, but she figured it had to do with some choice Sookie made that did not settle well with either Eric or Bill. Kaeson walked back over after some time to see if Sookie wanted to pay for the drinks or just add them on to her tab. Sookie told her to tack it on and she was getting ready to start work in a few minutes.

Kaeson had a brief time of rest before the drinks came out, so she sat down at the bar.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" A cool voice asked from behind her.

"What do you mean, Eric?" She asked as she wiped a glass ring from the bar counter.

"Sookie and Bill." Eric replied in somewhat of a disgusted tone.

Kaeson glanced over at the booth where they were sitting. They were holding hands across the table while talking and laughing.

"What's so pathetic?" Kaeson asked as the pulled her gaze from them to glance over her shoulder at Eric.

"They will never be able to stay together so they are wasting their time."

"You think being with the one you love is a waste of time?" She asked in disbelief turning to face him.

"Why do you love something that will unlimitedly become the reason for your fall and is only for a limited amount of time?" He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Point made but if the fall is into something completely amazing, I wouldn't mind never being the same." Kaeson said as she nodded and took a tray of drinks over to a table.

Eric's gaze followed her across the room as a smile played on his lips. 'The fall is a very nasty fall, with no mercy. It shows one's weakness and leads to one's destruction.' He thought as he watched her.

Kaeson was relieved when Sookie took over half of the tables she was waiting. She noticed that Eric was still sitting at the bar when she went back to get another order of drinks.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked casually as she waited for the drinks.

"Can I not have a drink at another bar?" He asked playfully.

Kaeson just laughed and shook her head as she turned to walk off with the drinks.

"What time do you get off?"

"No telling, probably not until we close up for the night." She replied turning to look at him.

"Why not call it an early work night?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"I wish I could but Sam is shorthanded and asked me to pull a double."

She went back to waiting her tables, when she turned around a few minutes later Eric was no longer sitting at the bar. She did not think much of it after all he was a busy vampire and had his own bar to run. She was in the middle of a drink and food order a few minutes later when Sam interrupted her.

"Kaeson, go ahead and call it a night."

"Excuse me? Earlier you were begging me to take over this shift." She replied puzzled.

"Take the rest of the night off."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave Sookie with all these tables, it sucks having this many, trust me."

Sam laughed as he responded, "Yes, I'm sure we can manage without you for one night."

"Alright then. Thanks Sam, see you in the morning." She said as she walked to the back of the bar.

"Take tomorrow off too. We can handle it and you need the rest." Sam called after her.

When she turned into the back room to gather her things, Eric was waiting for her in the shadows.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Waiting for you to get off work." He replied mischievously.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you like it, I know it's been awhile since I posted, but I'm working on it. :) Tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>"You're the reason I was able to get off early weren't you?" She asked amused as she grabbed her purse and hung up her apron.<p>

His reply was a smirk as he watched her gather her things and followed her out the door.

"So, since you got me off work it's now your job to entertain me for the rest of the evening." She said while they walked to her car.

"I have a few ideas that would keep you entertained for quite some time." He replied offhandedly as he pinned her against her car.

She laughed as she asked if he had fed before he came out.

"Is that an offer?" He asked curiously as he stroked her arm.

"No it's not. You at least have to take me on a date before I let you feed off me." She said playfully while moving away from him.

"It can be arranged."

"Oh, I know it could be."

He smiled as she leaned against the car with her arms crossed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked nonchalantly.

"We are going back to Fangtasia."

Kaeson sighed as she went to open her drivers' side door but before she could get in Eric jumped in and told her that he was driving. She did not really mind after all she was exhausted from working all day. She walked around to the passengers' side and got in. After she buckled up and Eric pulled out of Merlotte's parking lot, she laid her head on the side of the window and was asleep in minutes.

She was awoken by Eric wrapping his arms around her and lifting her out of the car. Her initial thought was to get away and squirmed a bit, but was quickly calmed by Eric's smooth voice assuring her that she was going to be fine. He took her into Fangtasia, which was closed for the night and sat her at the bar.

"We didn't even get to talk because you fell asleep so fast." He commented as he mixed her a drink with his back toward her.

"Sorry, Eric." She said rubbing her eyes trying to get herself to wake up, after all Eric had gotten her off work early so it must be important.

"It's not exactly your fault. Although, you shouldn't have agreed to take that double again." He said as he sliced his finger and let the blood drip into the glass.

"Sam needed someone to cover, I couldn't tell him no."

Eric placed the drink on the bar in front of her and looked at her.

"I just couldn't." She argued as she cupped the glass in her hand.

Eric sighed as he began to tidy things up around the bar area and Kaeson began to drink.

"This is good, what is it?" She commented as she finished drinking.

"Just a special drink of mine." He replied with a wayward smirk .

As she sat the glass back down on the bar, she sensed alertness in her body that had not been there before.

"Feel better?" Eric asked as he eyed her carefully.

"Oddly enough, yeah I do." She replied looking around the bar, the colors seemed to be more vibrant and she was hearing the little noises that she never noticed before.

"Are you still tired?" He asked as he walked around the bar to her side.

"Not really. I suddenly got this boost of energy. Did you put an energy drink in that?" She asked giggling as Eric moved closer to her.

Eric chuckled as he gave his response, "You could say that."

She looked up at him and said, "You have the most gorgeous eyes I have even seen."

"You haven't seen many eyes then." He replied as he moved closer to her.

"You haven't fed. I can tell." She said as watched him.

He just smiled as he looked down at her. She pulled her hair away from her neck so it was free to him. He stared at the veins in her neck and smelled the blood that ran through them.

"I'm giving you permission." She said laughing.

The sharp click that echoed in the bar was the sign that Eric's fangs were out and he was no longer playing.

"Are you sure? I haven't taken you out yet." He said the last part smirking.

"You got me off work and brought me here, as long as you stop before you drain me, I don't mind." She replied.

Eric slowly swiveled the bar stool so he was directly in front of Kaeson and noticed the small glinting of a necklace chain hidden under her collar.

"Tell me Kaeson, what makes you think you are worthy enough for me to feed from you?" He asked as he twirled a piece of her hair around his fingers.

Without warning she reached up, sliced her finger on Eric's fang and smeared the blood on his lips. He smiled as he slowly licked her blood from his lips.

"Is that a good enough reason?" She asked a little shakily and smirking.

Eric did not say anything; instead he quickly pulled her toward him until their foreheads where touching and actually smiled at Kaeson. Kaeson returned the smile hesitantly and her breath hitched as Eric moved down to her neck. He laughed softly as he grazed his fangs against the side of her neck, causing her to jump and grab his arms. She was tense as she dug her nails into his arms and tried to steady her breathing.

"Eric?" She asked a little breathless.

"Hmm?" He asked as he smiled and moved from the side of her neck to the front and ran his hands slowly down the sides of her neck. She ran a hand through his soft blonde hair as he made it to the other side of her neck.

He took his fangs from her skin as he pulled away so she could see him and said, "If you're going to back out, now is the time to do it."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, it took so long to get this last chapter up. It has been kind of crazy lately, but this one is longer to make up for the wait. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>She ruffled his hair as she looked at his fangs glinting under the bar light and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a door slamming and Pam entering, yelling for Eric.<p>

"Er-what is this?" She exclaimed gesturing toward Eric and Kaeson.

"Pam!" Eric snarled as he turned to bare his fangs at her.

"Eric, it's fine. I've got to get going anyways." Kaeson said touching is arm and trying to move away.

"You're not going anywhere," he commanded Kaeson as he pinned her in the chair and then looked back at Pam, "This better be important."

"I can't believe this." Pam replied as she shook her head and stared in disbelief at Eric and Kaeson.

"What is it, Pam?" He hissed.

"Nothing. I guess it isn't important." She replied raising her eyebrow and shooting Eric an evil look.

"Then why the hell did you interrupt?" He exclaimed trying keep himself from unpinning Kaeson.

"Sorry, I thought you'd have enough decency to take her to the back like the rest of them, instead of here in the open bar." She sneered as she walked to the back and slammed the door.

Eric's head and shoulders dropped in defeat as he retracted his fangs. He still had Kaeson pinned in the chair and she was scared to touch him.

"Um… Eric?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Kaeson." He replied as he took a seat next to her and looked at her.

She gulped when she moved to in front of him and looked into his startling blue eyes. He looked up to meet her hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

The look of defeat was wiped away has he straightened himself and replied, "Yes."

Kaeson let out a small sigh as she got up and walked by Eric to the door, when she stopped and looked at him. He casually turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. Kaeson then carefully moved toward him and placed a kiss on his cheek. As she was pulling away, Eric slipped his hand behind her head and gently pulled her back down until their lips met. Kaeson's breath was taken away partially because it was sudden and also because Eric was tender in his kiss. It was soft at first and then he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him.

By the time Eric pulled away from the kiss, Kaeson was sitting in his lap looking at him dazed with her hands fisted in his hair. He laughed softly as he looked down at Kaeson, the smile reaching his eyes. She smiled back at him as she reached up and mussed his hair.

"I need to get you home." He said as he gently stood her up.

"That willing to get rid of me?" She teased as she reached out to him for support.

"I can't kiss you again if you react to it like this." He said laughing as he scooped her up and carried her out to the car.

"I'm just tired." She said laughing and holding on to him.

"That didn't wake you up?" He mused as he sat her down in the passengers' seat.

Kaeson laughed as he got in and started the car. Eric looked over at her and mockingly said, "You haven't fed I can tell." Kaeson laughed and waved him off.

"Seriously, where do you want to eat?'

"I'm fine, Eric. Really."

"You haven't eaten all day because you've been working." Eric said with an edge in his voice.

"I'll eat when I get home." She replied.

"I should have fed you at Fangtasia." He retorted as he shook his head.

Kaeson started to laugh as she said, "You could always feed me now."

Eric looked over with a brief look of shock on his face.

"I was kidding! I wasn't serious. I know the blood is sacred and everything."

Eric did not say anything; instead he focused on the road.

The rest of the trip went fairly quickly and quietly with Kaeson dozing off every once in a while. Kaeson was looking out the window sleepily as Eric pulled up in her drive way. She slowing got out of the car, rubbing her eyes in order to stay awake. Eric tossed her the keys after he had locked the car. Kaeson walked up and unlocked the front door as Eric scanned the forest bordering her house.

Kaeson opened the door and then turned to Eric, who was making his way up to the front steps.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked as he loomed over her.

"Eric, it's late." She replied laughing while looking up at him.

"I won't stay long, I promise." He replied smirking.

"Eric Northman, won't you please come in?" She asked smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied while stepping into her living room.

"You have to excuse the mess; I haven't had much time to clean." She said as she turned and locked the door.

"Locking yourself in a house with a vampire, it's the smartest move." He chuckled as he sat down on the couch.

She laughed as she walked in to kitchen, made a peanut butter sandwich and poured her a glass of milk. Meanwhile Eric was looking around her living room; it was about normal size, painted a dark orange, dimly lit and rustically decorated. There were pictures on the walls of landscapes and buildings framed in rough wood. The couch and loveseat were black with two matching end tables and there were couple of black wicker chairs that also adorned the room. The fireplace was a focal point in the room, it was also black with candles scattered on the mantle and a huge mirror hung above it. Eric caught a glimpse of Kaeson looking around the kitchen attempting to tidy things up.

Kaeson walked back into the living room, finishing up the last of her sandwich and lit some of the candles on the mantle.

"Sorry, I don't have any TruBlood. I'm not use to having vampires over." She said turning to Eric and blowing out the match.

"I should hope you don't have any other vampires over, I see no reason for it." Eric said offhandedly making his gaze back to Kaeson.

Kaeson smiled and said, "Bill comes over occasionally."

A look of disgust crossed Eric's face at the mention of Bill's name.

Kaeson laughed and reassured him it was only for important reasons, not so much personal ones. He gave her a skeptical look, which was followed by more assurance that Bill was not her type.

"So what is your 'type'?" Eric asked curiously as Kaeson sat down on the loveseat adjacent to him.

"I don't think that is relevant." She said smiling and leaning back.

"It is relevant." Eric replied leaning forward.

"Don't you think we've had enough for one night?" Kaeson asked smiling.

"There is much more that could have happened."

"Would you have let it?' Kaeson asked raising an eyebrow.

"That is not relevant." Eric replied smiling and standing up.

"I just think you're scared to admit it. You think you have to keep the strong vampire composure all the time." Kaeson said standing next to Eric.

"You're right, I have to." Eric said with a tone of seriousness.

"I admire you for that too." Kaeson replied as she walked toward the door.

Eric smiled as he followed her and stood over her. Kaeson chuckled and shook her head as she looked down at the floor.

"What?" Eric asked a bit confused.

"It's nothing." She replied looking up at him.

Eric just looked down at Kaeson with a raised eyebrow and said, "I should get going, it's getting early for me and late for you."

Kaeson laughed as she said, "Good night, Eric Northman."

"Good night, Kaeson Parker." Eric replied smiling as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaeson was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard a noise outside the window. She laid down the rag she was cleaning with and walked out to see what had made the sound. The night air was chilly and wrapped around her as she stepped out onto the back porch. She looked around in what little moon light there was and saw nothing. She walked back inside thinking it was the wind or the house settling. She was walking into the living room and gasped when she walked into Eric. He laughed and looked down at her.

"What are you doing here? You could let me know when want to drop by so I can finish cleaning things up." She said backing away and returning to cleaning the counter.

"That would take the fun out of it." Eric laughed as he walked behind her.

"Heaven forbid Eric not have his daily laugh at Kaeson." She retorted.

"You know it is only because I care about you." He cooed as he wrapped his arms around her. "How about you just finish cleaning during the day, hmm?" He said as he kissed her neck and pulled her away from the counter.

"I work during the day." Kaeson countered as she tried to move away from Eric.

"Do you not want to spend time with me anymore, is that it?" He hissed under his breath.

"Eric, you know that isn't the reason. I wish you would stop assuming things." She said exasperated and turning toward him.

Eric scooped her up quickly in his strong arms and pressed his lips to hers. The next thing she knew she was being placed on her bed and Eric was leaning over her smiling mischievously. She smiled back as he leaned down to kiss her. Eric was a bit rougher with his kiss, a sense of wanting and urgency behind it. He deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue into Kaeson's mouth and then pulling away. Kaeson looked up at Eric breathlessly and then laughed when he elongated his fangs and smiled. She turned her head in order for him to have full access to her neck. He did not need any more motivation, he moved toward her neck with a smile.

Kaeson was startled from her sleep and sat straight up in her bed breathless. She then realized that her phone was going off.

"Hello?" Kaeson answered with a cracking voice.

"Kae, are you okay?" Sookie asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just woke up. That's all."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was wondering if you could do Jason and me a favor since we both have to work."

"Sure. What is it?" Kaeson asked genuinely curious. Jason never really had much to do with the supernatural world, so it would be something somewhat normal.

"We just need a few things from Alexandria for the houses, if you don't mind driving that far." Sookie said with a twinge of guilt in her voice.

"It won't be a problem, it's not that far and I need something to do on my free day."

"Thanks so much, Kaeson. I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it. Give me enough time to shower and then I'll drop my Merlotte's pick up the list." Kaeson said getting out of bed and stretching.

"Alright, thanks again!" Sookie exclaimed relieved.

"No, problem. See you in a bit."

Kaeson hung up with Sookie and tossed her phone on her bed as she gathered her clean clothes for a shower. After she got out of the shower and got dressed she began to think about the dream. It had seemed so real and she was shaken by it. She had never had a dream like that before and the fact that Eric Northman was the other main character scared her. She tried to shake of the feeling and finished getting ready. She grabbed her purse and keys before exiting the house and locked the door before she left.

The drive to Merlotte's went fairly quickly, but by the time she pulled into the parking lot she had a hard time finding a parking place. She winded up parking off to the side and using the front entrance.

Sam was in the process of wiping down the bar, but stopped when Kaeson walked in. She was wearing light stone washed boot cut jeans, boots, and a black tank top covered with a green and tan striped three-fourths sleeved shirt. Her hair was down and scrunched so loose curls fell around her shoulders and framed her face. Her green eyes stood out more than normal because she was actually wearing make-up and her cross necklace glinted in the light. She flashed Sam a smile as she walked up to the bar.

"Hey, Sam." She said cheerfully.

"Uh… hi, Kae." He said recovering and smiling.

"Do you know where Sook is?"

"Somewhere in the back. Why are you dressed up, if you don't mind me asking." Sam said looking Kaeson over again.

"This?", she asked gesturing to her attire, "This is normal. You just haven't seen me out of work clothes."

"Kae, Sookie is in back." Arlene said as she walked by the bar.

"Thanks, Arlene. See you later, Sam."

"Bye, Kae." Sam said as he watched her walk to the back.

Kaeson walked to the back, waving at Lafayette in the kitchen who gave a wolf whistle as she walked by. Sookie was in the back room putting away her purse and getting her apron.

"Where did you go last night?" She asked when she noticed Kaeson.

"Sam told me I could have the rest of the night off." Kaeson replied timidly, "I hated leaving you alone, but-"

"Eric- Wow you look nice." Sookie said as she turned to Kaeson.

"Thanks. How did you know it was Eric?" Kaeson asked blushing.

"I saw you leave with him. What happened? You seem different." Sookie said looking at her.

"Different how?" Kaeson asked

"You seem more vibrant…" Sookie trailed off.

"We just talked some." Kaeson said smiling and trying to keep her thoughts blank, but failed when the nights' happenings and her dream flashed through her mind.

Sookie's eyes widened as she read Kaeson's thoughts. "You didn't drink his blood did you?"

"No." Kaeson said shaking her head.

"Think really hard, Kae. You might have not have drank his knowingly." Sookie replied seriously.

"Why do you assume the worst of him Sook? What would it matter if I did?"

"Eric is very smart and determined, he gets what he wants. Blood bonds are serious things; they aren't to be toyed with."

"Sookie, thanks for being concerned, I know it's because you care about me and all. And I appreciate it, I really do Sook, but I can handle myself. As for Eric, you should give him the benefit doubt sometimes."

A look of defeat came across Sookie's face and she nodded.

"What about that list of things I need to get?" Kaeson asked smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She exclaimed as she turned to get a list and money from her purse. "This should cover it and if it doesn't I'll pay you back." Sookie said as she handed Kaeson the list and money.

"Any special place I need to go?" Kaeson asked as she scanned the list.

"Harrison Hardware should have most of it, but if not anywhere you can find it would be awesome. If you could drop them off at Jason's that would be great too. I will still be here, but he should be off."

"Alright, I'm off. I'll see you when I get back." Kaeson said as she turned to leave.

"Kaeson, I'm sorry for trying to tell you what to do." Sookie said guiltily.

"It's fine, I know you are just looking out for me like any good friend would do." Kaeson replied smiling as hugged Sookie.

"Well, I better get out there. Thanks again for driving to Alexandria." Sookie said letting go of Kaeson and walking out the door.

"No problem." Kaeson called after her.

Kaeson left shortly after she talked to Sookie, going out the back way so no one would make a fuss over her again.


	13. Chapter 13

The drive to Alexandria took only about an hour and a half, including a stop or two. Kaeson managed to find Harrisons Hardware on the edge of town. She went in to get the items on the list Sookie had given her. The store owner looked over the list and took it to the back. While he was getting everything ready, Kaeson looked around the store trying to find new ways to redo her own house. She had made it to the paint section in the back of the store when the owner walked out and told her everything was ready to go. The money Sookie had given her had covered the purchase with some left over. Kaeson loaded up her car with all the renovation materials and decided to do a little shopping of her own. She parked her car in the middle of downtown and went into most of the shops that lined the street. She winded up buying a new dress, a couple blouses and a pair of shoes. She was making her way to a little bakery for lunch when her cellphone began to ring, it was Jason.

"Hello?" Kaeson asked as she popped the trunk of her car to put her bags in.

"Hey Kaeson, it's Jason." He replied his is rich southern accent.

"I know it's you." Kaeson replied laughing and shutting her trunk.

"Right, I forgot sorry."

"It's fine, what's up? I hope you're going to be home soon 'cause I'm fixing to leave Alexandria."

"Yeah, I'll be home by then. I was just calling to make sure that you made it there alright and you got everything."

"I got everything that was on the list Sookie gave me."

"Alright, she should have written everything down. You want to go out to lunch when you get back?" He asked a little timidly.

"That would be great! Do you just want to meet me at Merlotte's instead and we can put all the stuff in your truck?"

"Sounds like a deal, Kae."

"Okay, see you then Jason."

"See ya, Kaeson."

Kaeson hung up her phone and proceeded to the small bakery to grab her something to snack on the way home.


	14. Chapter 14

On the drive back to Bon Temps, Kaeson could not help but think about the Eric situation. She decided instead of worrying about it she would talk to Eric next time she saw him, which she hoped would be soon.

She pulled into Merlotte's parking lot and parked beside Jason's truck. She walked in and waved at Sam as she scanned the bar for Jason. She found him sitting in his normal booth in the corner.

"Hey!" She said as she slid into the booth.

"Hi, Kae." Jason replied as he looked up at her. "You look nice, I hope you don't mind I ordered you tea."

"Thank you, I don't think anyone as seen me out of work clothes. Maybe I should go change 'cause everyone has commented today. Tea is great thanks." She said smiling.

Sookie came by with their drinks and sat them down as she asked how Kaeson drive had been.

"It was good, why don't you join us. I'm sure Sam won't mind giving you your break early." She told Sookie and then turned to Jason and said, "That is if Jason doesn't mind."

"Nah, I don't mind." Jason replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, I'll see what Sam says." Sookie replied as she turned and walked to the back.

Kaeson and Jason talked about the improvements that were going to be made to the houses, when it was going to happen and if they needed any help. Kaeson was agreeing to drop by and help out when she could once the renovations were started when Sookie came back and slid into the booth next to Jason. Kaeson took their orders back to Lafayette and then the food was ready she went back and picked up the order and brought it to their table. They ate and talked some more and when Kaeson returned from taking the dishes to the back, she found Sam sitting in her side of the booth. He shot her a smile as she walked up and slid in next to him. Sookie and Kaeson talked scheduling and hours with Sam and then switched to various topics to include Jason.

Kaeson looked down at her watch and suggested that they move the supplies from her car to Jason's truck. Jason and Sam volunteered to do it if Kaeson handled the bar for a few minutes. Kaeson served drinks while Sookie went back to work and Jason and Sam moved the supplies. When Sam came back in she asked Kaeson what she was doing the rest of the night and she said that she was thinking about going to Shreveport to the library and shopping.

"Are you trying to get me to work tonight?" Kaeson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I was just curious that's all." Sam said defensively.

"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow then." Kaeson replied as she smiled and walked out.

Kaeson did not really have the intention of driving to Shreveport; instead she planned on staying in Bon Temps and just looking around. She spent several hours just looking around town, buying a few new sets of jewelry and some groceries. When she left the town square it was dusk and by the time she got home, it was fairly dark. She gathered all of her bags from her car and carried them to the front porch. She had to fight with her keys and the lock to get her door open. Once she got the door opened, she picked the bags back up and carried them inside. She was closing the door with her foot when a voice from the living room said, "Well, don't you look delicious."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't hesitate to tell me if anything is wrong in the chapter especially with Eric's explaination. I would be glad to fix it, it was late when I wrote it and I may have missed something in my review.

-Thanks! Hope ya'll enjoy. =]

* * *

><p>Kaeson screamed and dropped the bags that she was carrying, causing their contents spilling onto the floor.<p>

"That's not the way to greet your guest." Eric said emerging from the dark living room with bright eyes and a smile.

"ERIC!" Kaeson yelled and relaxed as she looked at him in shock.

"This is cute." Eric commented as he picked up the black dress Kaeson had bought in Alexandria.

"Give me that." She snapped as she took it from him and placing it back its bag.

"When do you plan on wearing that?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What is up with all the questions and why were you in my house before I got home?" she asked as she bent down and began putting the items back in the bags.

"I figured you needed to talk to me." Eric replied leaning down to help her.

She sat the groceries on the counter as she responded, "Actually, I do but you seem in an extremely good mood…"

"Yes, I am." Eric said smiling as he sat some bags on the counter and turned to Kaeson.

"Oh, I picked you up some True Blood in case you get thirsty." She said rummaging through the bags.

Eric just looked at her a bit skeptically and dully replied, "How thoughtful."

"I know you're not much of a True Blood drinker and I'm basically teasing you because last night I was more than willing to let you drink from me, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Eric chuckled and then replied, "We will talk about it after everything is put away."

Kaeson nodded and began to place the canned food and pasta in the cupboards, vegetables in the fridge and the fruit in a bowl on the table. She glanced over at Eric and noticed that he was staring at her with a smirk on his face. She shook it off and continued to put up the groceries. After she finished doing that, she took the bags that contained her clothes, shoes and jewelry to her room. Eric followed her and leaned against the door frame as he watched her.

"What is it?" She asked as she glanced over her shoulder as she hung the dress up in the closet.

"Nothing, just thinking." Eric said casually.

"About?" Kaeson tempted as she placed the jewelry in her jewelry box.

"You."

Kaeson turned wide eyed to Eric and the necklace slipped from her hands. Eric stood looking back at her with a spark in his dazzling blue eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked sincerely.

"Um, no. Just… uh..." Kaeson managed to say as she bent down to pick up the dropped necklace.

"Tell me, what it is." Eric said as he shifted against the door way.

"It's nothing." Kaeson said as she placed the necklace in the box and unlatched her cross necklace.

Eric narrowed his eyes and replied, "Fine. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kaeson relaxed at the subject change and turned to Eric, "I'd like to know more about this blood bond thing."

He smirked as he sat on the bed and replied, "You talked to Sookie, didn't you?"

"She somewhat confronted me and I didn't know what she was talking about. She accused you of slipping me your blood, sealing the bond." She said as she walked to him and crossed her arms.

"As you know, I don't always play by the rules." He replied with a glint in his eye as he looked at her.

"Eric, I would say that I can't believe you did that but then I remember you are Eric Northman." She said as she shook her head, "That is what was in the drink you gave me, your blood."

"Yes." He replied as he stood up.

"I'm somewhat upset, just remember that. Tell me what this blood bond is."

"If there is a strong feeling or relationship between the vampire and the person, and they exchange blood, the bond becomes stronger." He replied as he moved closer to her.

Kaeson just raised an eyebrow in response.

"The vampire is then able to sense the persons emotions if the bond is strong enough. In special cases it works vice versa. It affects people differently; most commonly is dreams that vary depending on the feeling or relationship."

"I figured that." Kaeson muttered under her breath as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You had a dream about me?" Eric asked genuinely curious with a smile.

"Is the feelings and relationships mutual?"

"Yes, there has to be some feeling or relationship from both parties. There is a different type of blood bond for makers and children though."

"Can you get rid of a blood bond?"

"It grows weaker with time without replenishing the blood. Usually the amount of blood consumed determines the strength of the bond, but not always."

"So ours will wear off soon." Kaeson mused as she looked up at Eric.

"Depends. Do you want it to not exist?" Eric asked in a serious tone.

"You said that the feelings have to be from both parties. So, that means that you have feelings for me."

"I didn't say I did."

"If you didn't then the bond wouldn't exist. You sensed that I needed to talk to you when I was on the way home from Alexandria, didn't you?" Kaeson asked, standing up to Eric.

"You have feelings for me." Eric's voice was somewhat defensive.

"I didn't say that. If I do it's admiration."

"That's it? Don't lie to yourself Kaeson." Eric said moving closer to her.

"I'll stop lying to myself when you stop lying to yourself." Kaeson said stepping off to the side of him.

Eric flashed in front of Kaeson, blocking the door.

"I will never understand why you try to push me to the breaking point. I write it off as you being naïve, but I'm beginning to wonder if you want to see if you can make me mad." Eric said with a hurtful glint in his eyes.

"You're a business man, Eric. You don't like to sign off and agree on something that you don't know all the details about. I'm the same way, if I don't know where this is going I'm not going to blindly jump in. Human life is too short to make reckless decisions that end in no result. Not all of us are blessed with immortality to try everything a different way. As for the way I handle you, I know you will respond to a challenge not coaxing and coddling." Kaeson replied earnestly.

Eric just stared back at her and soaking in what she had said.

"You have very good points," He said as he leaned closer to her, "but sometimes taking risks is the best thing to do, even from a business stand point."

"Are you suggesting I engage in risky behavior?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With me, yes I am." Eric said closing the gap between them and kissing her.

When Eric pulled away but still held Kaeson. She laid her head on his chest and rub his back absent mindedly as she said, "I really hope this works, whatever this is."

Eric laughed, kissed her head and replied, "It will, somehow."


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks Kaeson was trying to focus and just take one day at a time. Sam usually let her go an hour early on night shifts, and she would see Eric or catch up on her sleep. Sam also tried to cut back on her pulling double shifts, although she had told him that she did not mind working the shifts. On the weekends she was helping Jason and Sookie with their houses. They had recently repainted Jason's living room and were starting to redo the kitchen.

"Sookie thinks I need to put in new floors." Jason said as he sat on the couch next to Kaeson.

"It might be a good investment, maybe not it right away but eventually." Kaeson replied as she looked back into the kitchen and took a drink of tea.

"Thanks for helping me." Jason said glancing over at Kaeson.

"It's no problem." She replied turning to him and smiling.

"I just feel kind of bad since it's your one day off this week." Jason said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"No big deal, I didn't have anything going on today anyway." She replied laughing and stretching out on the couch.

"The color looks better than what I thought. I was kind of scared when you showed me." Jason said looking around the kitchen.

"I told you to trust me on it." She replied giggling.

They had painted the kitchen a medium blue with steel grey trim and a mirrored back splash.

"So, how are you and Eric?" Jason asked walking back into the living room and sitting in a chair across from Kaeson.

Kaeson sighed and replied, "Good, I guess a little complicated I suppose."

"He hasn't claimed you as his."

"No, I'm not sure that he will."

"If he doesn't it's his loss." Jason said offering a supportive smile.

"Thanks, Jason." Kaeson replied returning the smile.

Jason was about to say something when Kaeson's phone went off. She looked at the caller ID when she picked it up; Sam's name was displayed on the screen. She gave Jason an apologetic smile as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kaeson, it's Sam. I was wondering if you could come in for a bit, personal reasons not work related."

"Yeah, I guess I could. You want me to come in now?"

"If you could that would be good."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

"See ya Kaeson."

Kaeson closed her phone and looked over at Jason.

"Work?" He asked.

"Sam wants me to come in for a few." Kaeson replied as she let out a sigh.

"Well, better get going. Thanks for helping out, it wouldn't have looked as good if you didn't help." He said standing up.

"No problem Jason, it was fun actually. It's been awhile since I've chose schemes and painted." She said standing and walking to the door.

Jason followed her to the door and opened it.

"Thanks and good luck with Eric." He said smiling.

Kaeson stopped and turned to him as she replied, "Thanks, Jason."

She walked out to her car and waved at him before she got in. She drove to Merlotte's trying to think of what Sam wanted to talk to her about. She parked in back and before she was able to enter through the employee's entrance, Sam called to her from his front porch. She walked over to Sam.

"You needed to talk to me?" She asked propping herself against the rail.

"Yes, don't sound so enthused." Sam replied laughing.

Kaeson just looked at him, waiting patiently.

"Want something to drink?" Sam asked as he turned toward her.

Kaeson looked down at her watch, which read six o'clock. "Sure, Jack and coke would be awesome. It's been a really long week."

Sam looked at her in disbelief, "You're actually going to drink?"

Kaeson laughed, "Like I said, it's been a long week."

"Alright then, go ahead and come in." Sam replied smiling and opening the door.

Kaeson walked in and Sam followed behind her. The house was small, but had a comfy feel to it. She sat on the couch as Sam went to the kitchen to get the drinks. He returned shortly with a bottle of Jack and two cokes.

"I didn't know how strong you like it, so I'll let you do it." He said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"No, you're a bartender and a bar owner, you've got to fix the drink." Kaeson said laughing.

"Alright, but if you get drunk it's not my fault." He said smiling and winking.

"Sam Merlotte, if I didn't know better I'd say you planned on getting me drunk."


	17. Chapter 17

Kaeson was stretched out on Sam's couch with her legs thrown over his lap. Her drink sloshed in her glass as she laughed and tried to set it down.

"I think you've had enough." Sam said laughing and taking her glass.

Kaeson just laughed and playfully hit him in the arm.

"I had no idea you were such a mean drunk." Sam teased as he laid his hands across her legs.

"I am not! Maybe just a little feisty, but I'm always like that. Except for at work of course." She slurred as she sat up.

"I don't see why you're not. Merlotte's needs a little spice." He replied smiling.

She smiled and slid her legs off him and sat up. "Thanks Sam, but I don't think Merlotte's could handle my hidden attitude. That and I don't like to cause issues, that's just not me." She replied taking another long swig of her drink.

"I think I could handle you." Sam mused as he leaned closer to her.

"Sam Merlotte, are you hitting on me?" She exclaimed as she laughed and leaned on his shoulder.

"What if I am?" He asked looking down at her.

"You're my boss and like a big brother to me." She replied looking up at him and rubbing his arm.

"A big brother, huh?" Sam repeated downtrodden.

"Yeah, you're protective of me and always here for me just like Jason is." She replied drinking again.

Sam looked down and smiled.

"I guess I can deal with that." He said laughing and pouring more Jack into her glass.

"I'm glad you're not mad. I'm not sure if I could handle it." Kaeson replied as she took another drink.

"I don't think I could be mad at you." Sam said reassuringly.

Kaeson let out a small laugh, "Well, you don't know me that well then."

"True, but maybe you could fix that."

"Eventually Sam, eventually. Or maybe it's a maybe. I'm not one to open up and bare my darkest secrets to someone not even Eric knows everything. He's the most involved I've been with someone in a long time."

"Understood. How are you and Eric anyway?" He asked looking a bit concerned.

Kaeson let out a sigh, "I don't really know actually. We talk a lot but not about us, or him for that matter. It's mostly work, business and sometimes me when I want to."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, I get the feeling that he is still trying to sort things out and don't want to be a bother. It's just a matter of time; he will tell me when he wants me to know."

"I hate to break it to you, but you don't have forever like him."

Kaeson turned to look at him, "I know that, that is why I'm cherishing every minute I have with that man."

Sam just looked at her and sighed as he poured himself a drink. "He hasn't claimed you yet has he?"

"Do I have 'unclaimed' tattooed across my forehead or something?" She replied under her breath and let out a harsh chuckle before she took another drink.

"I didn't mean it the way you thought it." Sam retorted looking over at her.

"That's always the story isn't it?" Kaeson mused as she began to giggle.

"You've really had too much haven't you?" Sam asked smiling.

"Nah, I'm fine Sammy." She said as she reached for the bottle of Jack.

"Sammy? What-"

"Shit! You drank a hold damn bottle Merlotte." Kaeson exclaimed laughing.

"I drank the whole bottle? No, you better back up Kaeson. You're the one that drank ninety percent of it." He replied defensively.

"Mhm, blame the lady why don't you."

Sam just laughed as he finished his drink.

"Well, I better get home I do have work in the morning." She said trying to stand but failing.

"Do I need to take you home?" Sam asked concerned.

"No, no, no. I'm fine." She said laughing and standing.

"Alright, be safe. I want to see you in the morning." He said as he walked her to the door.

"Don't worry, you'll see me bright and early." Kaeson said as she waved goodbye and got into her car.


	18. Chapter 18

Kaeson was driving down the deserted road to her house. It was a darker night than normal due to a new moon and her vision was not that blurry, but still slightly impaired her driving. She was thinking about what Jason had said earlier that day about Eric when a dog ran out in front of the car. Kaeson slammed on her brakes, causing the car to spin and hit a tree on the drivers' side door. Her head hit the steering wheel and the shattered window glass cut her face as it fell into her lap. She could feel herself pinned between the door and the console. 'There is no way out of this.' She thought to herself as she struggled to get free and her vision became hazy. She tried to fight it back, but to no avail. She soon fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness, with Eric's name stuck in her throat.

"Kaeson, can you hear me? Kaeson!"

Kaeson faintly heard someone calling her name and talking to her. She tried to bring herself out of unconsciousness, but every time she got closer she slipped back even more.

"Kaeson, come on. If you want to live you are going to have to drink."

She felt something warm touch her lips and then drip down her throat. It had a coppery taste and seemed to somewhat energize her, but she still did not have the strength to actually drink.

"Dammit Kaeson! Drink!"

More of the liquid poured into her mouth and she eventually had enough strength to drink. After a few drinks her eyes fluttered open to see Eric bent over her.

"There you are. I have to admit you had me worried there for a few."

She tried to pull away to answer him but was quickly told not to answer just to drink. She looked up at Eric with fascination in her eyes as she continued to drink. Eric kept talking to her, "You can be so stupid and reckless at times. I got here just in time because your blood was so thinned by alcohol; you reek of it and _Sam Merlotte_."

Kaeson pulled away and said, "Nothing happened, Eric. I promise."

"We will discuss this later, right now I have to get you home." He said picking her up and using vampire speed to get them to her house.

"Thank you, Eric." She said as she moved closer to him.

Eric did not say anything as he walked up the steps and opened the door. He laid her down on the couch and went to the fridge for a Tru Blood. Kaeson curled up and looked at him as he came back into the living room.

"Are you mad?" She asked timidly, slowly moving closer to him.

He did not reply as he sat down and opened the Tru Blood. He made a disgusted look after he took a drink.

"I told you I'm sorry." Kaeson said a bit irked.

"I didn't say I was mad at you, Kaeson." Eric replied as he looked at her.

"What's the whole silent treatment for then?"

Eric let out a small laugh before he replied, "I'm just thinking, that's all."

Kaeson moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his hand on top of hers.

"I want to know what you were thinking about, but then again I don't." Kaeson said as she turned her hand over underneath Eric's and intertwined their fingers.

"It's nothing really but if Sam laid a hand on you, he won't have long to live." He said setting the drink on the coffee table.

"Eric, nothing happened. We just had a few drinks, that's it."

"Hmm." Eric said as he squeezed her hand.

"You trust me don't you?" She asked as she nuzzled his neck.

"More than I should." He replied as he wrapped his other arm around her.

She laughed as she said, "You can fed if you want. I feel kind of bad for drinking from you."

"You know I can't feed off you right now, your body hasn't had the time to regenerate the blood that was lost. That and it is probably still thin, so it would take more to meet my taste."

"Right, how silly of me." She replied as she kissed his cheek.

He laughed as he replied, "Yes, very silly of you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes; Kaeson's mind was running wild again. She had never known Eric's blood tasted the way it did; she had never had it solely and in that much volume. She assumed she would be revolted by the taste of any blood but his was different. She did not enjoy drinking it because after all it was blood, but she managed to drink down quite a bit judging by his paler color.

"What is your favorite memory?" She asked trying to distract herself.

"Human memory?" He asked looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

He thought for a minute and when he began to talk, his eyes seemed to be a million miles from where he was. "The sea. I miss everything about it. The smell, the feel of sand under my feet, sun on my skin and the sea breeze through my hair…" He trailed off with a longing sigh.

Kaeson smiled as leaned up and kissed him. He returned the kiss and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"Sorry, I drank so much of your blood." She said as she pulled back to look at him.

He smiled as he replied, "It's fine."

"I still feel kind of bad."

"No, need to. You'll just have to pay me back." He said with a mischievous smirk.

Kaeson smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Well, you need to get some sleep you have work tomorrow morning." Eric said as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Do you have anywhere to go tonight?" Kaeson asked as he sat her down and she gathered her pajamas.

"Not that I can recall. Why?" He asked as she walked into the bathroom and left the door open.

"I was just wondering…" She said trailing off as she changed into her pajamas.

"Wondering about what?" He said peeking in a bit to the bathroom.

"If you would stay." Kaeson finished as she emerged from the bathroom finishing pulling down her shirt.

His eyes softened at the request as he nodded. Kaeson gave him a smile and hugged him.

"What side do you want?" She asked as she walked over to the bed.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Are you sure? I normally sleep on the right, so you can have the left if you want."

She crawled into bed and patted the spot next to her, "You're the one that does the biting, remember?"

He smiled as he took the spot next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled next to him and laid her head on his chest. She was absent mindedly drawing little circles on his chest as she said, "Thank you for everything, Eric."

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Kaeson drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and in the arms of Eric Northman.


	19. Chapter 19

Kaeson awoke the next morning, rolled over to where Eric had been laying and hugged the pillow. 'It's getting ridiculous how much I miss him.' She thought as she inhaled his scent from the pillow. As she looked over to the night stand she noticed a piece of paper sitting in front of the clock. She reached over and picked up the piece of paper, and read the note inscribed in beautiful elegant handwriting:

_Kaeson,_

_I am sorry that you had to awake without me by your side; I stayed for as long as I could. There is something outside for you that you can keep for as long as you like. If you have any complaints about it we will discuss it tonight._

_Your beloved,_

_Eric Northman_

Kaeson smiled as she laid the note down and went outside to see what was awaiting her. She almost screamed in surprise as she laid eyes on the new black Corvette that was parked in her driveway. She walked over to it and opened the door to find the keys and another note.

_Kaeson,_

_I hope you like it, if not we can exchange it for something else. I will see you later tonight._

_Your beloved,_

_Eric Northman_

Kaeson could not believe what Eric had done for her. As she carefully closed the door and lock the car, an idea hit her.

"Hey Sam, it's Kaeson."

"Well, good morning to you Ms. Parker. I assume you made it home alright?" Sam replied with a happiness filled voice.

"Yes, Mr. Merlotte, I did make it home in one piece. I had a good time last night; we are going to have to do it again sometime. I never really go out any to drink."

"Anytime, Kaeson I don't mind." Sam replied laughing.

"That isn't the reason I'm calling though."

Sam let out a sigh, "Okay, what's the reason?"

"Don't sound so forlorn about it. I just called to ask if I can trade in my days. Have tonight off and work a double tomorrow."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few minutes.

"Yeah, it won't be a problem. We've got you covered."

"You sure Sam? I don't want to be an inconvenience or anything." She said sounding guilty.

Sam laughed and replied, "Kae it's fine really, but this means next time we drink at your place and you supply the alcohol."

"That's sounds awesome. Thanks so much, Sammy." She said laughing.

Sam just laughed and they exchanged good byes.

Kaeson hung up the phone, went and showered and changed into some of her older clothes. She carefully backed out the Corvette and then headed toward the hardware store in Bon Temps. 'I've got to be crazy for doing this.' She thought to herself as she pulled into the parking lot. She bought paint, assorted sizes of paint brushes, a couple bags of sand and clear plastic drop cloths. Kaeson then stopped by the local candle shop to pick up more candles. She then headed home to get a head start on the task that laid ahead.

She moved all of the furniture from her living room into the spare room, rolled up the rug, removed all the pictures from the walls and then laid the drop cloth down. She opened a can of paint to reveal a zircon blue and began to paint the walls. It took her about two hours to paint the walls and the ceiling and she had lunch while she waited for it to dry. After the paint dried she opened up some more cans of paint and began painting a seascape on the main wall seen as you walk in through the front door. When she got half of it painted, she left to get something to eat at Merlotte's.

"Hey, did you get whatever it was fixed?" Sam asked as she walked in.

"Just about, still got some stuff to do. Thanks again for letting me switch days."

"No problem." He said as he wiped a spot of blue paint from her face.

"Thanks. I'm starving, what do you recommend Mr. Merlotte?" She asked laughing as she sat at the bar.

"Well, I don't know if you are a salad girl or not, but the grilled chicken salad is good."

"I'll take your word for it Sammy."

As she waited for the salad they talked and Sam left for a bit to handle a rowdy customer while she ate. After she finished eating she paid her bill and drove back to her house. As she walked into the door, a half-finished seascape greeted her. Kaeson sat cross legged on the floor in front of the wall trying to figure out how she should finish it and if there were any changes or details that she needed to make. She sat there for about twenty minutes before deciding that if she were to think about it too long then it would not looking realistic. To give herself a break and to become inspired, she switched her old candles out with the new ones that where ocean scented, put on an ocean "therapeutic sound" sound CD that she kept around when she was stressed out, opened a bag of sand and spread it out on the drop cloth. "That should be enough to cause inspiration." She thought to herself as she picked up her paint brush again.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry, it has taken me awhile to start posting again. I will apologize before hand about the lack of details and what not, but I always like to use my imagination when I'm reading. I don't really like having everything written for me. This is a chapter that as been anticipated, I hope you enjoy!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Kaeson had fallen asleep on the floor shortly after she had finished the painting. Her eyes fluttered open to see Eric sitting with his back to her and looking at the wall.<p>

"Eric?" She asked groggily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, my love?" Eric asked rubbing a bit of sand between his fingers.

"Is it dark already?" She asked as she laid the paintbrush she had fallen asleep holding on the edge of the coffee table.

"It has been for some time now." He replied as she untangled her cross necklace from her hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you came in?" She asked as she walked over, knelt down and rubbed his shoulders.

"You were sleeping so well and this attracted my attention." He said motioning to the painting.

Kaeson then realized the blood running down Eric's face.

"Oh my gosh, Eric! What's wrong?" She asked with a voice full of concern as she moved in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong, Kae." He replied smiling.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm just deeply touched that you would do this for me."

Kaeson reached up and wiped at Eric's tears causing them to smear a bit. Eric laid his hand on top of Kaeson's and held hers against his face. She relaxed a bit as he leaned into her hand and closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't see me like this." Eric said softly as he opened his eyes.

"You should know by now you don't have to keep up the tough vampire façade around me." Kaeson replied as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"You really put some thought into this though, with the sound, the scented candles and the sand." He said chuckling.

"I wanted you to feel at home, and to remember the small things that brought you happiness." She said as she slipped her hand out from underneath his.

"Thank you." He replied as she stood up and went into the kitchen.

She came back with a wet paper towel and sat down in front of him.

"I thought you said it was okay to not be the tough vampire all the time." He teased as she held his face with one hand and began to wipe the blood.

"Well, I know that you don't like to feel vulnerable…" She trailed off as she focused on getting the blood off Eric's face.

Eric smiled as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Kaeson looked at him with shock crossing her features as she replied, "No…"

"Well, I should have."

Kaeson gave him a side wards glace as she continued to wipe his face. He had his eyes closed; listening to the 'ocean' she had created.

"What are you thinking?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Nothing, really." She replied as she shifted to reach the other side of his face.

He inhaled and then said, "You smell like apples and cinnamon with a hint of caramel."

She laughed softly and said, "Isn't that appetizing."

Eric let out a low laugh as he swiftly pushed Kaeson onto her back and kissed her. She gasped which allowed Eric to enter his tongue into her mouth. As he was kissing her, he pulled the hair tie free from her hair, allowing her hair to fall behind her. Her hands ran up and down his back as he moved to position himself more above her. He pulled away and looked down at her and started unbuttoning his shirt. She stared in amazement as his perfectly shaped torso. His abdominal and pectoral muscles seemed to be chiseled out of solid marble. She could not help but reach up and run a finger down his chest, which caused him to smile at her innocence and awe.

When she pulled her attention from his body and noticed he was smiling down at her, she replied, "Eric, what's gotten into you?"

He laughed as he sat straddling her, "Why all the questions?"

"You've never told me what you think of me before." She said as she looked up at him and ran her hands up his arms.

He leaned forward and seemed to be in thought, "I think quite a bit of you, Kaeson Parker."

Kaeson laughed, "Tell me, please."

"What I think about you?" He asked as he shifted and moved against her.

"Yes." She said as she stole a kiss and smirked.

"How about I show you?" He asked mischievously as he kissed her again.

While their tongues were trying to dominate the others' mouth, Kaeson managed to pull Eric's shirt off of him and toss it to the side. Eric smiled as he pulled away, "Look at you, all eager." Kaeson laugh quietly as she tried to close the gap between them. Eric let out a low growl and smiled as he pushed her back and pinned her arms above her head. Kaeson pouted, but took in the full view of the shirtless vampire on top of her. The dim lighting in the room seemed to accent and define his muscles by casting deeper shadows and giving his skin a godlike glow.

Eric noticed that Kaeson was taking an interest in his torso and smiled as he closed the gap between them by lowering himself on her. She kissed the crook of his neck and laughed softly in his ear as he started nipping at her neck. She was almost lost in the taste of his skin when she remembered her necklace.

"Eric."

"Mhm?" He asked barely removing his mouth from her neck.

"I have to take my necklace off, it's silver." She said unpinning her arms and reaching up to move him.

"It's fine." He said in between his nips and kisses.

"Eric, no it's not. It won't take me long to get it off." She said as she moved away from him slightly to reach the clasp.

He sat up and smiled down at Kaeson as he began unbuttoning her shirt. Kaeson finally go the necklace unclasped and tossed it with Eric's shirt as she leaned up to get out of her shirt. She kissed over his chest and he slowly slid her shirt off her shoulders and ran his hands down her back. Eric then laid her back, taking the sight of her in: her flat soft stomach, perfect breasts, elegant neck, lips slightly swollen from kissing and her eyes. When he looked into her eyes he knew he was in trouble, those beautiful multi-shade green eyes where coated in love and admiration but also shaded by pure lust and wanting.

Kaeson blushed due to his staring and touched his face gently. The contact seemed to bring him back and he smiled as he kissed her again. After he released her, she looked his eyes and nearly melted even more (if that was even possible.) She smiled kissed him and started undressing his lower half. He laughed in encouragement of the unexpected advances. Kaeson playful hit him and told him to hush. "I really like this-" Eric was cut off by Kaeson's finger over his lips. He chuckled as he took the hint and began undressing her lower half.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Kaeson woke up in her bed to her phone ringing. She sleepily reached over and grabbed her phone, "What?"

"Kae?" Sam's voice came through the receiver.

"Yeah." She replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I was just making sure that you remembered you were working this afternoon at 12:00."

"Shit. What time is it?" Kaeson asked getting up and noticing her whole body was sore as she tried to remember how she got to her bed.

"1:00" Sam replied in a concerned voice.

"Damn it to hell." Kaeson mumbled as she went to her closet and grabbed her work clothes.

"Are you alright? It's not like you to forget work."

"Yeah, I'm fine Sammy. I just had a long night."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then Kae."

Kaeson hung up her phone and jumped in the shower, still bleary. She could not stop thinking about what had happened between Eric and her last night. She had to admit it was amazing, he handled her as if she was fragile and regarded her with tenderness. She liked that Eric, the Eric that was not afraid to be open with her and actually tells her what he was thinking. She regretted not being able to stay up longer to talk to him, but frankly he wore her out (not that she was complaining.)

After she dressed she was putting on make-up and noticed the fang marks on right side of her neck. She smiled as she lightly touched them, recalling the feeling when Eric had sunk his fangs into her skin. She shivered from the recollection and then fixed her hair so it covered most of her neck, not that she was ashamed that Eric had fed on her, but it was more to avoid drama that she knew was inevitable. On her way out the door she grabbed a granola bar, took a last look at the sea scape and smiled.

She hopped into the Corvette and sped to work, it was still the rush hour for the half that took the later lunch and the staff at Merlotte's was not going to be happy having to cover so many shifts. As she pulled into the employee parking lot, gravel flew and she could not help but smile and silently thank Eric. 'I didn't have time to thank him for that.' She thought as she locked it and walked into the back of Merlotte's.

She was greeted by teasing from Lafayette, "Well shit! Look who decided to show up to work."

Kaeson smiled and waved him off as she grabbed an apron.

"I've never seen someone that looks like shit, but still looks like a fine mother fucker quite like you Kae." He said as he walked over to her.

Blush graced her cheeks as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" Kaeson asked a bit puzzled.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow, "Come on, Kaeson, you know what the fuck I'm talking about: sex with your little vamp."

Kaeson's brow creased, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to smart bitches who can tell differences in women's behaviors and looks." He replied laughing.

Kaeson blushed and laughed.

"Enough said, sister! I'm glad you had fun though." He said smiling and waving as he walked back to the stove.

Kaeson tossed her stuff into Sam's office and picked up her tables. A few hours later and many tables and orders later, the bar started to slow down and she was able to take a break.

"Do you know where Sam is?" Kaeson asked as she walked by Sookie, who was wiping down a table.

"Yeah, he's in his office I think." Sookie replied looking up to see Kaeson turning and catching a glimpse of the fang marks.

"Kaeson, can I talk to you?" Sookie asked in a tight voice.

"Yeah, sure. What about?" Kaeson asked as she slid into the both next to the table Sookie was cleaning.

"I know it's not really my place, but the marks…" Sookie replied in a low voice and gestured to Kaeson's neck.

Kaeson bit the inside of her lip, '_Here it goes_' she thought before she asked what about them.

"Are they Eric's?" Sookie asked narrowing her eyes at Kaeson.

"They are." She replied curtly, bracing for the retaliation that was bound to come.

"Kaeson, I told you to stay away from him! That's why I haven't seen you. I knew you had a thing with him, but I didn't think it was this serious." Sookie said exasperated.

"Well, it is that serious. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sookie. In my opinion you have no right to criticize the men I choose to be with, last time I checked Bill was still a vampire." Kaeson replied, her temper rising.

"Bill is not Eric." Sookie said matching Kaeson's tone.

"I wasn't comparing Eric to Bill; I was only saying that both of them are vampires."

"It's not the fact that you're with a vampire-"

"Come off it Sookie. You need to accept the fact that Eric and I are together." Kaeson hissed as she stood up and turned to leave.

"Kae, I'm just worried for you-" Sookie started as she reached out for Kaeson's arm.

Kaeson whirled around and sneered, "I can take care of myself. As for Eric, you think you know him but you don't know anything about him, Sookie Stackhouse."

With that last statement she turned and left Sookie sitting at the booth. She starting waiting on tables deciding that she needed to calm down before she talked to Sam. She had been taking orders and serving for about ten minutes, when Sam brushed by her carrying a dish bin.

"Can you stay a bit late to help me close up?" He asked in a low voice.

Kaeson looked down at her watch, 7:05. "Yeah, sure thing Sam and I need to talk to you too."

"No problem, Kae. Can it wait 'til we get a break?" Sam asked as he glanced around the bar.

"Yeah, it's not an emergency or anything." She replied as she wrote down another order and turned on her heel toward the kitchen to drop of the order. She dropped off the order and decided to catch a breather, in order to avoid Sookie. Lafayette had apparently noticed the tension around Kaeson.

"What's going on, sugar? Is one of those lousy bastards fucking with you again?" He asked looking at her with a spatula in his hand.

"No, I'm fine."

"One thing you are horrible at is lying Kae and everyone in this fucking place knows it."

Kaeson could not help but let out a small laugh as she picked up one of her orders and smile at Lafayette before she turned to leave.

For the next hour or so Kaeson tried to focus only on waiting on her tables and keeping her customers happy. It was working for the most part, no one had seemed to see the fang marks and if they did, they kept their thoughts to themselves. That was a great relief for Kaeson because she did not want to deal with explaining herself again.

The crowd has somewhat slowed and Kaeson was behind the bar washing the glasses when Sam slid in behind her.

"How about I rinse and we can both dry?" Sam asked smiling.

Kaeson returned the smile as she scooted over to make room for Sam. They washed, rinsed and dried in silence for a while. Kaeson noticed Sookie gave her a reproachful glance every chance their gaze met, so Kaeson just kept her head down and focused on washing the glasses. She was busy washing when Sam nudged her with his elbow; she brushed it off as accidental until he did it again. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"I've never seen you look so pissed, what's going on?" he asked still smiling and drying glasses.

"Nothing really."

"Well, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to apologize for being late for work this afternoon." She replied taking a glass to dry.

"It's no problem." Sam reassured her with his charming grin.

"Thanks Sam but I still should have been in on time." She said shaking her head, which caused her hair to fall to her left side.

Sam glanced over to reply when he saw the fang marks.

"Kaeson can we talk in my office for a sec?" He asked as he finished drying the last glass.

With a puzzled look Kaeson agreed and followed Sam into his office in the back of the bar. She sat on the edge of his desk while he closed the door and leaned against it.

"So…" She began as she swung her legs and looked over at him.

"Your neck." Sam ventured as he looked at the fang marks.

"Mhm, what about it?" She asked innocently as he walked toward her and sat down in his desk chair.

"Are they Eric's?"

"Yeah, who else's would they be?" she asked giving a nervous laugh.

Sam smiled as he replied, "Alright."

"That's it?" Kaeson asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"As long as he didn't hurt you, yeah." Sam said with a puzzled look.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Kaeson said as she shook her head and raised a hand, "you aren't going to give me a lecture or anything about the bite marks? You just wanted to know if they were Eric's?"

Sam just laughed and nodded in response as Kaeson lowered her hand and studied him.

"Alright, where is Sam Merlotte and what have you done with him?" Kaeson asked sliding off the desk.

"Kaeson, I don't know why you are freaking out." Sam said as he looked up at her.

"The Sam I know would have been furious, lecturing me and threating to kill the vampire that did this to me." Kaeson said in confusion.

"Whoa Kae, you're mad because I'm not mad?" Sam said standing from his chair.

"I'm not mad…" Kaeson said still looking at him skeptically.

"Are disappointed I'm not mad? Would you rather have me mad and then you get mad at me for being mad about something and someone that you love?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

"Everyone else seems to be getting mad about it and lecturing me, I don't see why you have to go and start being nice about it." Kaeson replied as her gaze dropped to the floor.

Sam closed the gap between them a bit and placed his hands on her arms. "Look, I know what it is like to be looked at as if you have some disease because of what you are-"

"I'm not some whore fangbanger, Sam." Kaeson replied defensively and looking up at him.

"You didn't let me finish and I didn't say that you were 'some whore fangbanger', I meant that you're a caring person and know that it doesn't matter what other people are, you still love them."

Kaeson offered a small smile as Sam continued.

"I may not agree with it, but you are happy and that is all that matters. I'm going to support you as long as you are happy and not in danger, no matter what I think, Kaeson."

Kaeson hugged Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Thanks Sam. That's what I needed." She replied as she released him but still stayed with her arms around his neck.

"No problem, Kaeson." Sam reassured as color graced his cheeks.

"What did you mean by the 'I know' part?"

Sam released her waist and slumped his shoulders a bit, which caused Kaeson to let her arms fall back at her sides.

"Kaeson, there is no way to break this to you easy. I'm a shape shifter." Sam said as he looked as his desk.

Kaeson stood in silence for a bit, pondering this latest piece of information over in her head.

"A shape shifter?" She repeated slowly.

"Yeah, let's try to just keep it between us though, not many people know…"

"Oh yeah, yeah. No problem Sammy." She reassured him as she sat back down on the desk.

"Well?" Sam asked reluctantly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked a little hurt.

"I wanted to, but I didn't know how you were going to react and there wasn't a good time really." Sam offered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You could have told me, I don't mind. It's a bit strange and interesting though…"

"You took it better than what I figured you would have." Sam said relieved.

Kaeson smiled still lost in thought.

"I shouldn't have told you, you have enough on your mind as it is."

"Sam, it's fine. I'm actually touched that you shared it with me." Kaeson replied smiling.

"Kae-"

Sam was interrupted by Kaeson kissing him on the cheek. As she pulled away he noticed that she was hold his hands.

"I mean it Sammy. If I didn't, do you think I would have done that?" She asked lightly squeezing his hands.

"No." he replied as he looked down at their hands.

"I'm here if you need anything, Sam." She said as she slipped her hands out of his.

"You can take time off, as much as you want. You have a lot on your mind and need to sort it out. I don't want you back to work until you figure everything out. Understand?" He said looking back up at her.

"Yes, Sam and we may have to get together and have a few drinks again, that was fun." She replied smiling as she gathered her things from her cubby.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry it took me so long to post again! I was having issues with this chapter and had to rewrite it a couple time becase I didn't like it. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kaeson managed to slip out of Merlotte's without running into Sookie. She got into the Corvette and sat there a few minutes reflecting on the day's events. Sure, she probably should not have gotten as mad at Sookie as she did, but damn it she was tired of everyone bad mouthing her vampire. Eric was more than just her vampire, but she was still unsure of how everything was going to work out; he still had not claimed her. If he did claim her would she be upset or honored at the gesture? The situations and questions still swirled in her head as she started the car and drove home.<p>

She went inside, lit the candles and was about to sit down to a tall glass of iced tea when she noticed that she did not even have the couch in the living room and sand was still on the floor. She smiled as she began folding the sides of the drop cloth into a make shift bag to carry out the sand. '_I hope Eric doesn't mind_.' She thought as she took the sand outside and shook out the drop cloth by the forest line. As she was folding the drop cloth she sensed, more than heard, someone's presence and it took her a few minutes to place it.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" Kaeson asked as she stood up.

"Sookie told me the situation…" Bill started in his deep southern accent.

"Don't even start, Bill. Now is not the best time. I would say I can't believe that she sent her vampire to do her dirty work, but I can. I'm shocked you agreed Bill Compton, I always thought we had a pretty decent friendship." Kaeson said as she turned to walk back to her house.

"I came to check on you." Bill finished with a raised eyebrow and a twinge of shock in his voice.

"Oh, well that changes things." She said smiling and turning back to him.

"Are you okay, Kaeson?" Bill asked cautiously.

Kaeson laughed softly, "Come in and have a Tru Blood and we'll talk."

Bill followed Kaeson back into the house and admired her painting as she walked into the kitchen to retrieve his Tru Blood.

"It's very detailed." Bill said absent mindedly as he moved closer to the painting.

"Thanks! It took me awhile and I never thought I would finish it, but I did!" She replied happily as she handed him his Tru Blood.

Kaeson then walked to the spare room she had stored the couch in and began moving it into the living room.

"Do you need any help, Kaeson?"

"Nah, I got it. Thanks for the offer though." She said as she slid the couch into the living room.

Kaeson motioned for Bill to sit down as she went back into the kitchen to fix herself a glass of iced tea.

"Bill, I know you don't like Eric; in fact a lot of people don't..." Kaeson started as she retrieved a glass from the cabinet.

"Go on." Bill encouraged from the other side of the kitchen bar.

"Well, I just…. I don't know. Let's just say I feel very strongly about him…" she tried explaining as she poured the tea and leaned against the bar top.

Bill offered a smile and patted her hand, "You love him."

"I'm not saying that I do. There are some things that need to be worked out, and I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way-"

She was cut off by Bill's loft laughter, "Kaeson, you told Sookie that she did not know anything about Eric and I'm starting to think that _you _know nothing about him."

Kaeson opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by Bill's raised hand.

"Do you think that he would have stayed around, had you not been important to him? That he would have given you one of his favorite cars? Yes, I saw it in the driveway as I was walking up. Have you tried talking to him about this 'strong feeling' you have towards him?"

Kaeson fidgeted a bit as she responded, "He could have killed me or just brushed me off, and no I haven't talked to him about it. Frankly I'm a bit scared too. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way? He mentioned that he doesn't particularly care for vampire human relationships; he thinks they are a waste of time because one is alive for eternity and has to watch the other suffer."

Bill seemed to ponder this for a few minutes. "He has not claimed you as of yet?"

"No, he hasn't and that is what makes me weary about talking to him." Kaeson said with a hung head.

"Eric does things in his own time, maybe he does not view now as the appropriate time." Bill said reaching over and grasping her hand, "I understand why you were so furious with Sookie. You do actually care deeply about him."

Kaeson looked up at Bill, "I still shouldn't have gotten as mad, but what I do is my own personal business." As she said the last part she moved the hair from her neck to reveal Eric's marks.

Bill just smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze. Just as he was about to speak to Kaeson, the front door opened.

Eric walked into the room and assessed the situation with a blank expression. Bill released Kaeson's hand and offered a smile before he turned to leave. Eric's muscles twitched as Bill walked by and whispered something to him that Kaeson could not hear. Eric replied in the same almost silent whisper, looking down at Bill who replied with a nod and then left.

Kaeson was still leaned over the bar as Eric looked at her. She managed a small smile in his direction as she took Bill's Tru Blood and tossed in the trash. She wanted badly to say something to him, but she had no idea where to begin.

"Kaeson." He breathed and moved toward her with his vampire agility.

"Eric?" She replied nervously looking for him until he whispered in her ear.

"Tell me."

"What do you want to know?" she asked as she looked down to see him snake his arms around her stomach.

"I want to know so much." He breathed as he nipped at her ear and pulled her closer.

Kaeson smiled as she turned her head to look at him. Eric gently kissed her and then asked, "What's on your mind?"

Kaeson let out a small laugh as she tried to turn to Eric, who held her in place and sat his chin on her shoulder.

"Come on, Eric." She giggled as he kissed her neck where he had bitten her.

He smiled as he let her go and she led them to the couch. She sat on the end of the couch and Eric sat on the other end smiling at her.

"Eric, there are actually some things that I need to know." Kaeson began timidly.

"Of course, anything you want to know. After you tell me I want to know."

Eric shot her a wicked grin and motioned for her to move closer to him. She obeyed, but cautiously warned him, "Don't you dare try to glamour me."

"Then looks like I will have to seduce you." He said darkly with a throaty laugh and pulling her against him again.

Kaeson tried to give him a mad look, but failed and broke a smile.

"You'd like that too much though, wouldn't you, Love?" He asked running his hand through her hair.

She laughed as she asked what he wanted to know.

"Why was Bill here?" Eric asked in a serious tone and stopped playing with her hair.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"What did he say to you then?" Kaeson asked as she looked up him.

"He gave me some 'advice'." Eric replied through gritted teeth.

"We were just talking." Kaeson replied sensing the anger starting to boil with in Eric.

"About." Eric demanded looking down at Kaeson.

"You and me actually." She said as her gaze fell from his face.

"That makes sense…" He trailed off as he began playing with her hair again.

Kaeson laid her head and flattened her hand against his chest.

"What is it?" He asked softly as he nuzzled her hair.

Kaeson let out a sigh as the thought, '_Here goes, let's hope he doesn't tear me to pieces_.'

"Eric, you're mine." She replied hastily and tensing up for the worst.

Eric froze as he processed what she had said. Then he wrapped his arms around Kaeson and rubbed her back as he smirked.

"Silly human, claiming is for vampires." He whispered teasingly.

Kaeson relaxed but looked up at him disheartened and tautly replied, "Then you're not a very good vampire." She then rolled from Eric's side to onto his chest to look at him.

Eric looked down at her with a shocked looked. "That's not what you thought last night." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Kaeson smirked for a brief second but then resumed a serious look.

"Seriously Eric, I have no idea what you are thinking and how you feel about me."

Eric looked thoughtfully at her, "Is this about me not claiming you?"

"Part of it yes." Kaeson replied pushing on Eric's chest to sit herself up.

A stifled laugh escaped from Eric's lips and he too sat up and placed his hands on Kaeson's hips.

"Eric this is not funny, it's serious."

"In human terms we have been 'dating' for a while now." He said tilting his head to the side to indicate his puzzlement.

His statement earned a laugh from Kaeson. "I thought you said this wasn't a laughing matter?" Eric asked a little irked.

"We've been trying to meet each other's standard of 'normal', when we aren't even normal." Kaeson said kissing his forehead.

Eric smiled and replied, "No, we aren't."


	23. Chapter 23

Kaeson delighted in the way Eric made her feel. He treated her as if she were the most important and fragile thing in the world. She was still in shock over how the ruthless Viking vampire handled her with care and intensity at the same time. After they had their little chat about where the stood with each other, Eric had picked her up, carried her to her room and placed her on the bed. She scooted over to let him sit on the corner of the bed and patted the spot; he sat down at an angle to her.

"I didn't have the chance to thank you last night." She said as she moved closer to him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He smirked as he looked down at her hand and asked, "For what?"

"'For what?'" She mocked as she ran a hand down Eric's bare chest, "the Corvette..."

"Well, you couldn't possibly drive your car in its' condition." He replied smiling and looking up at her.

"You didn't have to do it though." She said as she placed a kiss on his collarbone.

"I wanted to." Eric replied huskily.

"I want to thank you for last night, also." She said against his neck.

He let out a dark laugh as he replied, "I rather enjoyed it also. I'm glad you didn't really try to cover my marks."

Kaeson pulled back and smiled, "I did get lectured on it-"

"Shhh, let's not talk about that right now. The point is you bared my mark and proudly from what I gather. I'm pleased about that, Kae." Eric said before he kissed her again.

Affection radiated from Kaeson and Eric felt it through their bond and fed off of it. He pulled back and looked at Kaeson looking for the right words. She tilted her head and pulled his shirt off as she tried to read him. She tossed his shirt off the side and said, "It needs to be stronger, after all you didn't let me drink last night. Otherwise I couldn't hold your mark as long as I have."

Eric smiled and teased, "You just want more of my blood, don't you. Maybe you should be made into a vampire if you like it so much."

"Only your blood." Kaeson said timidly as leaned back from Eric.

Eric chuckled, causing his fangs to glint in the light, "I think that is the sweetest thing ever said to me, Kaeson Parker."

Kaeson smiled back and scooted closer to him.

"Where do you want to drink from?" he asked curiously as he played with a loose strand of her hair.

She smiled as she ran a finger down the side of his neck and pushed him onto his back. She straddled him and ran her hands down his chest as she leaned down to kiss him. Eric let out a small noise as Kaeson shifted against him. Kaeson pulled back and smiled as she kissed his shoulder and asked if she could.

"You can drink from anywhere on me you want, my love." Eric said hoarsely as he ran his hands underneath Kaeson's shirt.

She laughed as she looked down at him and mocked, "Look at you all eager."

Eric laughed softly and ripped her shirt off.

"Eric Northman! That is not a gentleman thing to do and that happened to be one of my favorite shirts." She exclaimed as she starred at him in disbelief.

"I'll buy you new clothes if you want." He said smiling as he quickly moved her onto her back and laid his body on top of hers.

"There is only one thing I want right now." She said running her hands through his hair and smiling at him.

"What would that be?" Eric asked curiously as he kissed over her body.

"You, Eric Northman."

Eric stopped his kissing, looked down at her and softly breathed her name. She smiled up at him and kissed his shoulder.

"Kaeson, I do have to say you make me weaker than I should be sometimes." He said affectionately.

"You make me stronger, Eric."

He smiled back at her, "Do you still want to drink?"

"Yes." She said laughing and kissing his chest.

Eric did not say anything as he rolled them over to where she was on top of him. She smiled as she kissed over his chest up to his shoulder.

"Ready?" Kaeson asked a little unsure.

"Yes, Kae. Just bite." He replied looking over at her and smiling.

Kaeson gently kissed the spot on his shoulder and then bit down softly at first, but then sunk her teeth into Eric's skin. As she did, Eric let out a low moan and allowed his hands to wander and caress over Kaeson's body. Kaeson moaned and moved against Eric frantically as his blood flowed into her mouth. She never thought she would ever love the taste of blood, but she loved the taste of Eric's. She had to pry herself away from Eric's shoulder, when she pulled away she had a small ring of his blood around her lips.

He smiled as he licked his lips, leaned up and kissed her passionately. Kaeson pulled away from the kiss smiling.

"Your turn." She said breathlessly as she wiped the blood from her mouth and licked it off of her finger.

"I've never been with someone that does that." He said amused.

"I can stop doing it, if you want me to." Kaeson teased as she undid Eric's pants.

Eric looked at Kaeson seriously as rolled them over on the bed.

"I never want you to stop drinking my blood and loving me. _You are mine,_ Kaeson."

Kaeson gaped up at Eric, "Silly vampire, I claimed you first."

Eric smiled and kissed her again as he pulled apart her pants.

"Eric!" Kaeson yelled amidst a fit of giggles.

As Eric laid himself on top of Kaeson he said sinisterly with a smile, "I told you I will take you shopping. I already have an idea of what I want you to wear."

Kaeson arched a brow and replied, "I know what I want you to wear, nothing."

Eric let out a throaty laugh as he looked down at Kaeson. "I love it when you lust after me."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't just tear your clothes off you when I want to." she said teasing and pushing down his pants.

"I'm starting to worry that you are getting addicted to me." He replied jokingly as he kissed her neck and moved with her.

"I'm not going to quit you either. Now, bite me." She said laughing.

"You're so sexy when you are demanding." He laughed as he sunk his fangs into her neck.


	24. Chapter 24

I know it has been FAR TOO long since I have posted but I've been way busy with college and I was having issues with ending Innocent Blood. I do have to say after weeks of debating and rewriting, I am happy with the ending. Don't worry this isn't the last time you will read from me, I am currently starting another short story.(I am pretty confident that there will be a sequel to Innocent Blood, but not just yet.) =] I am open to suggestion because I am still playing with the plot for both the stories. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this last instalment of Innocent Blood! Thanks for the support and the feed back, I'd love to hear from you.

* * *

><p>Kaeson had fallen asleep tangled with Eric, but she awoke with a start. She laid in bed trying to figure out what had awoken her, when she heard it again, a rustling sound. She looked over to where Eric had been laying hours before, but found nothing. 'Damn it, it must be close to dawn.' She thought as she listened more intently and turned to look at the clock. It read 3:00, 'Eric should still be up.' She thought as a worried looked crossed her face; she got up and grabbed Eric's over shirt that had been discarded earlier in their escapade.<p>

She put on Eric's shirt on and wrapped the extra around her as she walked out onto the porch. 'I'm glad he's so freaking tall, 'cause if he wasn't I'd be showing the whole parish my panties.' She felt Eric through their bond before she saw him; she could not place the emotion Eric was emitting because there were so many of them. He was somewhere on the back porch. She walked to the back of the house and slipped out.

"Eric?" Kaeson whispered when she was on the porch.

Eric turned, walked to her and then looked down at her.  
>"I do have to say, you look ravishing." He said as he messed with her mused hair.<p>

"What's going on? I woke up because I heard a noise."

"It was nothing really, although I do want you to stay with me tonight." He said messing with his shirt that Kaeson was wearing.

Kaeson looked at him questioningly, but decided to not challenge him because after all Eric always got his way.

"I'll go in and pack." She said defeated.

"No time." Eric said as he picked her up.

"Eric!" Kaeson said as he began using his vampire speed to get to Shreveport.

He smiled as he carried her through the double doors of Fangtasia. She tried to give him an upset look especially since the speed had messed up her hair even more. When she mentioned it to Eric he started laughing.

"Eric, what's so- Oh, it's her." Pam said looking over Kaeson.

"Pam, be nice. She hasn't done anything wrong to you." Eric said as he gently set Kaeson down.

Pam raised an eyebrow as she caught a glimpse of Kaeson's body when Eric's shirt opened up.

"I suppose she will need clothes…" Pam said thoughtfully, "Anything particular you want her in, Eric?"

Eric flashed Kaeson a wicked and sexy smile as he replied, "Actually I do."

Kaeson rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest as Eric followed Pam to the back. She then walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of water and then went and sat on one of the couches that were placed throughout the bar. She had just gotten comfortable when Eric came back from the back of the bar with clothes folded in his arms, "Come on, Kae. It's bed time." He said smiling and holding out a hand to her. She slipped her hand into Eric's hand and followed him into the back of the bar, down a set of stairs to a door. Eric opened the doors which lead straight down. He motioned for Kaeson to go first so she went descended down the ladder into the dark cubby.

She almost jumped out of her skin when the lights automatically click on. Eric chuckled from behind her. Kaeson just threw a stern look over her shoulder at him and looked around the underground room. It was not that big, but it was big enough to be decorated tastefully. There was a bed, a couple tables and chairs. The colors were rich browns with accents of silver and bronze. Kaeson sat on the edge of the king sized bed admired the striped comforter and matching pillow cases.

"I probably shouldn't have brought you down here with me." Eric said smiling as he sat the clothes he had on one of the side tables.

"Why is that?" Kaeson asked as she pulled back the comforter and slipped under the covers.

"I may not get any sleep." He replied smiling and leaning over her.

She leaned up and kissed him, "No, you need your rest."

Eric gave her a sad look as he laid down next to her and laid his head in her lap. Kaeson laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I need you to be strong in case something happens; I think you know that too." She said as she looked down at him.

Eric looked up at her with his brilliant blue eyes, "Nothing is going to happen to Kae, you are mine. I will protect you at all costs, even if that cost my own life and I have to face the True Death."

Kaeson stopped messing with his hair and looked down at him. "I will have no such talk of you meeting the True Death, because of me. I won't allow you to."

"Kae-"

"No, Eric. You are not going to die for a human. I don't care how much you love me. You're a Viking vampire for gosh sakes! You're ruthless, cruel, demanding, possessive, and not to mention completely attractive."

Eric sat up and looked at Kaeson with a bit of shock. "Is that what you really think of me?" He asked at he looked sideways at Kaeson.

Kaeson smiled and leaned over and kissed his shoulder. "Yes, I do think that."

"Thanks." Eric replied with a weak smile.

"Eric, you know what I said was true. There is a different side to you though." She said as she scooted closer to him.

Eric raised an eyebrow in response. Kaeson just laughed as she crawled into Eric's lap and snuggled against him.

"You can be sweet, adorable, passionate and gentle when you want to be. You're still unbelievable sexy though." She said smiling as she said looking up at him.

Eric smiled and laughed. Kaeson loved the sound of him laughing, how it echoed in his chest, the sound of it floating through the air and how happy it made her feel.

"I do have a tendency to be too nice to you." Eric said amused.

Kaeson just laughed softly and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bed time." Kaeson said as she slid off of Eric's lap and stretched out on the bed.

Eric sighed as laid down and pulled Kaeson towards him; she abided and let him snuggle with her. Eric wrapped his arms around Kaeson holding her firmly against him and whispered in her ear, "Kaeson, I think I may love you." She smiling and laid her hand over his and whispered, "I think I love you too, Eric."


End file.
